John Royle
|image = John Royle (21 August 1990).png |Actor = Paddy Joyce |Introduced by = Michael Ferguson |Gender = Male |Appears on = |First Appearance = 21 August 1990 |Last Appearance = 21 January 1993 |Episode Count = 17 |Spin-off Appearances = |Cause/Reason = |Duration = |Address = |Status = Alive |Age = |Occupation = Retired Metalworker |Classification = Former; guest }}John Royle made his first appeared in 21 August 1990. He is portrayed by Paddy Joyce. Storylines John is the widowed father of Eddie Royle – the publican of The Queen Victoria public house. He first appears in Walford in August 1990 when he comes to visit his son. John is a wily Irishman and a retired metal worker. In his youth, he was a talented footballer and could have played professionally if he'd wanted to leave Dublin, which he didn't. He is often the life and soul of the party in Walford, and is known to like a pint of Guinness or two. He is a perfect pal for the other seniors on the Square – Jules Tavernier and Ethel Skinner. He is often seen engaging in a game of poker with Jules. On one occasion Jules manages to thrash John, but is mortified when John pays the winnings in chickens instead of money. Mo Butcher ends up taking them back to her family's Bed and Breakfast. John is very proud of his son and will not get mixed up in anything that will have earn his disapproval. John shows up periodically to visit Eddie, and on one occasion he brings Eddie's ex-girlfriend, Eibhlin O'Donnell, with him. Unfortunately, John's timing couldn't have been worse, as her arrival spells the end of his son's relationship with Kathy Beale. However, within a few months, Eddie has changed his mind and asks Eibhlin to marry him. Eddie is murdered by Nick Cotton in September 1991, and John is devastated to lose his pride and joy, especially in such horrific circumstances. After this time, John is not seen in Walford until January 1993, when he attends the trial of Nick Cotton. He has found the death of his son hard to get over and he hopes that seeing justice served to his son's killer will bring closure. He is horrified and inconsolable, however, when the verdict comes back as not guilty. Appearances 1990 *Episode 578 (21 August 1990) *Episode 579 (23 August 1990) *Episode 596 (23 October 1990) *Episode 598 (30 October 1990) *Episode 599 (1 November 1990) *Episode 600 (6 November 1990) *Episode 601 (8 November 1990) 1991 *Episode 647 (18 April 1991) *Episode 652 (7 May 1991) *Episode 680 (13 August 1991) *Episode 684 (27 August 1991) *Episode 688 (10 September 1991) *Episode 689 (12 September 1991) *Episode 691 (19 September 1991) 1993 *Episode 830 (14 January 1993) *Episode 831 (19 January 1993) *Episode 832 (21 January 1993) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:1990 Minor Characters Category:1991 Minor Characters Category:1993 Minor Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Royle Family Category:Retired Category:Pensioners Category:1990 Arrivals Category:1993 Departures